<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【原创角色】今日洛圣都 by constants</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27061648">【原创角色】今日洛圣都</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/constants/pseuds/constants'>constants</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Grand Theft Auto V, Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Manhandling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:20:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,850</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27061648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/constants/pseuds/constants</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>GTA世界观，男主以Oscar Isaac为原型。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【原创角色】今日洛圣都</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>2020年5月4日第一次编辑<br/>男主角原型为电影《三方国界》中的男主角Santiago 'Pope' Garcia，其实也就是Oscar Isaac了（其他人我硬不起来）（...）<br/>文中的世界观：纽约即自由城，洛杉矶即洛圣都。<br/>Warning：Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Manhandling and Slight Daddy Kink<br/>警告：脏话，对性的露骨描述，粗暴对待，以及一点点Daddy Kink<br/>请根据警告酌情考虑是否继续阅读</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>艾略特趁着父亲飞去自由市，邀请了他的一众狐朋狗友在家里开了一场典型的洛圣都式的派对，震耳欲聋的音乐大概在威斯普奇海滩上健身的人也能听见。<br/>
从窗户看去，下面就是游泳池，几个辣得冒烟儿的比基尼女郎正围着那个正在吹牛逼的股票经纪人身边，你敢发誓，站在二楼都能看到那副夸张的假睫毛，哦别忘了还有悬在他们胸前的假硅胶。<br/>
女人们脸上挂着谄媚的笑容，扭动着失调的腰臀比的身体，渴望得到这群有钱已婚的中年男人的热烈注视，毫无疑问，那个男人恨不得提枪上阵现在就带她去开房。然而谁能保证他们的太太没有背着他们偷腥？她们现在可能就在罗克福德山的高尔夫俱乐部里，与比自己父亲还年长的不缺钱的老混蛋调情。不过话说回来，没有性、毒品、香烟和酒精等等引人堕落的东西（别忘了还有枪支），洛圣都还能叫洛圣都吗？<br/>
一瓶瓶的理查德威士忌、尿汤啤和钻石装蓝醉香槟的残骸散落在地，你隐约看到几个好麦坞的电影明星和制片人正在吞云吐雾，吸食大麻带来的快感使得他们已然忘却了保持形象。但是，他们并不需要担心被像黏在鞋底的口香糖一样恶心的狗仔队偷拍，因为巴克莱别墅就是私密性最好的保障。<br/>
阳光明媚，光线透过那扇巨大的落地窗户把客厅照的通亮，艾略特和他的几个走狗在户外平台上享受着日光浴，不远处的太平洋风平浪静，别墅外的盘山公路上传来跑车呼啸而过的声音——一切都显得过于平静，平静到让人感觉虚假。<br/>
洛圣都是如此分裂，富人们住在山上，从高处俯瞰着这座城市，他们就是这座城市的主人，正如市长在竞选时所喊出的口号那样，但这仅限于有钱人，没人会真的在意因为金融危机而失业并流落街头的下层阶级，他们像蝼蚁一样蜗居在高架桥之下，帮派暴力滋生，毒品在街头泛滥，没有人愿意承担责任，承诺过的所谓公民福利也仅仅只是缥缈的愿景，开玩笑，谁会跟钱过不去？谁会在意呢？只要这场充满着泡沫和谎言的金融狂欢继续下去。<br/>
你端着一杯冰镇过的软饮走向观景平台，走过艾略特那群人面前的时候，有人朝着你的背影吹了声口哨——该死的，艾略特身边从来不缺这种人，他只是用打趣的眼神在你和吹口哨的人之间看来看去，从来不像别人的哥哥那样会出言制止。你双手撑在在玻璃栏杆上，把重心移到左腿，慢条斯理的顺了顺一缕头发，然后以故作娇羞的姿态扭头朝着他们的方向挥了挥手，然后送去一个飞吻———口哨声更响了。要在一群大脑在酒精中浸泡过的蠢货中间混得如鱼得水，善于伪装自己必不可少。<br/>
你装作感兴趣的样子，听着一旁共融保险CEO的儿子炫耀父亲又给他买了一辆超级跑车——上一辆车已经被艾略特叫人劫走卖到亚洲去了，别担心，拿钱办事的人不会走漏风声——然后配合的惊叹一声，忽闪着眼睛，像是很崇拜的样子。那个富二代的自尊心得到了极大的满足，说话的声音愈发大了。你深吸了一口气，暗暗告诉自己要冷静下来。那个混球身边坐着一个十八线女演员，似乎把你当作了潜在竞争者，她用甜的发腻的声音让他帮忙涂抹后背的防晒霜。这恶俗的伎俩——你轻轻摇了摇头，趁他们二人你侬我侬的时候离开了。<br/>
“哇哦！瞧瞧是谁来了？我们忠诚的军人加西亚？”你靠在躺椅上与人闲聊的时候听到了身后的动静，艾略特打了鸡血一样夸张的声音在嘈杂的音乐声中都能听得格外分明。<br/>
加西亚刚从巴西回到美国，发生在南美的一切都已尘埃落定。他还穿着那件熟悉的蓝色套头衫和棕色工装裤。艾略特拍着他的胸脯不知道在说些什么，加西亚捏着下巴笑着，然后从口袋里摸出一包香烟，在桌子上敲了敲包装壳叼出一根，在一群伪君子之间就是有这样的好处——没人会抱怨你对着他们的脸吐烟圈。他在一个看起来很昂贵的陶制烟灰缸上轻弹烟嘴，没有注意到风把几块看起来像碎片一样的烟灰吹散到了桌面上。你感觉到有人在盯着你看，不用抬头看也知道是谁——有点得意又有点紧张，你感觉自己在他的注视下不自觉的按耐住在躺椅的动作。你这么漂亮，总是那么漂亮——当你装得好像你感觉不到他在盯着你时更是如此。<br/>
你舔了舔嘴唇，双腿分开又合上，拨弄着头发，像是决定不了要以哪个姿势继续靠在躺椅上——甚至显得有些做作。终于，在你控制不住自己地想要扯着他的领子拖进屋里之前，你仰头把杯底的柠檬水一饮而尽，然后离开了户外露台。<br/>
木条被太阳晒久了，赤脚踩上去还有些发烫，垂直照射下来的光线让人根本无法睁开眼睛。扭着屁股走路并不是只有做过臀部填充的女人的专属，听到身后鞋底踢踏在大理石板上的声音，你故意摇曳着腰肢走向吧台前，故作思忖一番，向酒保点了一杯鸡尾酒，谢过他后你看也没看径直转身——刚制作完成的饮品完完整整的倒在了面前人的身上，海蓝色的套头衫上面有大块刺目的红色污渍，玻璃摔碎的声音引得周围人纷纷侧目。你夸张的叫了一声，顺手在吧台上抓了一条餐巾帮他胡乱擦拭着，叠声说着抱歉。<br/>
“哇哦，慢点来小姐。”加西亚调侃着，故意用“小姐”称呼你，似乎并不在乎衣服上的污渍，他反过来安抚你不必担心。<br/>
加西亚被你挽着胳膊拉进了房间里，天花板上倒映着波光粼粼的洋面。你松开他的手推着他的胸膛，一使劲把毫无防备的他推得趔趄了几步，小腿撞在床沿上顺势坐了下去，随后你毫不客气的坐在他的大腿上。<br/>
你这才有机会仔细观察他这段时间的变化。青黑色的胡子来不及刮，脸颊的胡须已经和鬓角混杂在一起，下巴的胡渣也已经向下长到了喉结处，一头乌黑的卷发被他用发蜡朝后梳理，你的目光落在他的眼睛上，这副浓密的眼睫毛一直是你所羡慕的，眼角逐渐显露出来的鱼尾纹是时间在他身上留下的痕迹，增添了沉稳的气质。你看过他年轻时候的照片，小麦色皮肤的拉丁裔小白脸，和罗克福德百货商场外墙张贴的油腻模特海报有的一拼（你曾这样打趣他，为此还吃了些“苦头”），而现在，让你感觉既好气又好笑的是，你把你和正值壮年、蓄了髯须的加西亚的自拍上传到Life Invader上，很快就收到很多条陌生人在照片下面回复的'daddy'，并附上一个🥵的emoji，好像没人再注意你傲人的曲线了，不过加西亚先生确实拥有一对难得的天生翘臀，你称之为Latino Booty。最后你抚摸他的嘴唇，大拇指在柔软的唇瓣上驻留。他探出舌尖，舔舐你的指腹，你肉眼可见的瑟缩了一下，感觉电流顺着脊柱蔓延。你低头贴上他的嘴唇，一对相互思念的恋人终于得偿所愿。这是你应得的吻，你这样想着，品尝到残存的苦咖啡和烟草的味道，伸出手臂钩揽住他的脖颈，你们贴的更近了些，柔软的乳肉挤压着他结实的胸膛。<br/>
比基尼只靠一根细细的绳子固定在你的颈后，对于你丰满的乳房来说，可怜的白色布料只遮得住一小块，几乎不存在任何想象的余地，他只要轻轻一勾手指就能从你身上剥离下来。他乌黑的眼睛里充满热切的爱意和让你头晕目眩的情欲，近在咫尺，叫你无处躲避他的注视。加西亚的手掌又宽又大，握在乳房上的时候脂肪从他的指尖挤出来，虎口上的枪茧恰到好处的增加了刺激。你挺直腰背托起两团肉放在他的嘴边，让他不用低头就能从你身上大快朵颐，灵活的舌头在乳头上打转，你感觉他的牙齿时不时划过硬挺的尖端，忽然猝不及防的被他用虎牙轻咬了一口，你试图做出生气的表情瞪他，然而配上脸颊的潮红和这双被情热笼罩的眼睛，一切都没有了说服力。<br/>
你感觉自己下面湿成一片。比基尼三角裤本来能承托的面积就有限，现在更是直接坐在加西亚的大腿上，果然当你抬起屁股看胯下的布料，已经洇湿了一片。加西亚离开的这段时间，因为看不见摸不着而变的更加渴望，每天你的内裤都因为想他而变得湿答答的，似乎快要为加西亚变成一只渴望交配的发情母狗，你这样想着，不过如果是加西亚先生的话，你并不感觉羞耻呢。<br/>
加西亚也注意到了裤腿上的水渍，他当然知道这是什么。解开髋骨边的细绳，又一块布料落在他的脚边。他拉开裤链，硬物正耀武扬威似的戳着你的下面，他拉着你的手让你触摸他的老二，自己的大拇指触摸你的阴蒂，敏感的组织早就因为充血而变得红肿，长久积攒的性欲就是最好的催化剂，他仅仅是把手指放在上面，你就已经呻吟出声了。你放松自己的手腕，上下撸动着他的性器，顶端已经兴奋的流出了一些前液，你放慢动作，手指沾着粘液在马眼上来回涂抹着，加西亚闷哼一下，喉结上下吞咽了几下，控制不住小幅度的顶着胯，把硬物往你的手心里抽送。<br/>
你手下扶着加西亚坚硬的肩膀，他的眼神紧紧追随着你的瞳仁，大拇指揉搓着阴蒂。你忽然感觉四肢好像突然沁出汗水一样，柔软的腹部也在自主的收缩，浪潮就要来了。“Ooh shit Santi shit—”你不可自抑的叫出声，一直紧绷的大腿痉挛了起来。你赶忙吸吮他的嘴唇，手上的动作慢了下来，闭上眼睛集中感官迎接高潮。加西亚似乎也感觉到了，他揉搓的幅度不大，但是加快了力度和频率，不过还没戳几下你就已经高潮了，还在原位的拇指被喷溅的潮水淋湿，裤子的水渍又变大了。<br/>
你张着嘴深呼吸，他把手指塞进你的口腔里，你顺从的伸出舌头把他的拇指舔舐干净，你的舌面尽力包裹着他的指头，就像你在舔他的老二一样，故意发出夸张的口涎在口腔里咕叽咕叽的声音，拇指不小心压在舌根上的时候你尽力压抑条件单射想要干呕的感觉，眼眶泛出生理性的泪水，丝毫不介意品尝到你自己的味道。<br/>
眼下不管裤子干不干净，似乎也没有穿裤子的必要了。脱掉裤子的加西亚露出性感结实的腿部肌肉，浓密蜷曲的腿毛摩挲着你光滑的肌肤，这和让长着胡渣的他为你口交的时候没什么两样，这种微痛的感觉能一直刺激着你的感官。你扶着他的粗又长的阴茎，坐直身体穴口朝着它坐下，不过龟头刚滑入穴口你已经觉得酸胀了。他捏着你的下巴，舌头交缠在一起，你抚摸着他硬挺的身躯探索着，就像第一次做爱那样，他空出手握着你的腰轻轻缓慢地往下带，前液混着爱液，润滑过的性器逐渐挺入甬道，你从喉咙里发出一声哽咽的喊叫。<br/>
他扶着你的腰示意你上下动动。你靠加西亚的肩膀保持平衡，不敢大力，慢慢的抽送，适应这个体位之后，你大腿用力逐渐加快了速度，肥美的胸脯随着身体摇晃着，晃在他眼前惹得眼红，他索性把脸埋在你的双乳中间，滑嫩的肌肤蹭着脸颊，鼻尖嗅到花蜜的馨香。<br/>
“嗯…我真是怎么也看不够你这对奶子…又大…又有弹性…”加西亚坏笑着舔了舔嘴唇，透过眼睫毛紧紧盯着你，像评价商品一样点评你胸前的两团软肉，你被这直白的描述羞红了脸。<br/>
维持一个动作久了，尽管平时运动，你还是感觉吃力，汗珠顺着下颚线落下来，酸痛逐渐取代了腿心里的快感。加西亚对你的疲态不甚满意，他伸出胳膊把你按在腿上，你鼻腔里充斥着他性感的充满雄性荷尔蒙的味道，当你昏昏沉沉的时候，他突然握着你的屁股狠狠的往下一按，快速抽送着，从下面主动寻求快感。你毫无防备，被突如其来的强烈快感刺激的哆嗦了起来，呻吟声卡在嗓子里发不出声，过了几秒你才终于找回自己的声音，撒娇似的娇媚哼声极大地满足了男人的征服欲，你温顺的把头搁在加西亚的颈窝里，女人娇小柔软的胸乳和男人坚硬宽阔的胸膛摩擦着，你的乳头不断划过他浓密的胸毛，蹭的娇嫩的皮肤泛红。加西亚索性平躺在床上，你双手交叠在他的胸前撑起上半身，跨在他腰间的腿也配合着动作。这样的体位让他更能用力了，他毫不怜惜的掐着你的屁股，把你和他相反的方向带。房间里尽是淫荡的声音，阴茎挤压着甬道内壁，戳着爱液发出噗嗤噗嗤的声音，男人粗重的呼吸声和女人浪叫的声音交叠在一起。<br/>
“艾略特知道你正在楼上求着被人肏吗？”加西亚被你的反应刺激的产生出强烈的征服欲，“你喜欢张开腿被我肏对吗？”他用湿漉漉的手掌在你的屁股上重重拍了一下， “回答我！”<br/>
“Oh god, yes! ”<br/>
“你真是个婊子，对吗？”加西亚喘着粗气，声音沙哑极了。<br/>
“I am!”<br/>
“谁的婊子?”他把你紧紧地压在他身上，你的肌肉随着他的每一次抽动而绷紧，他卷曲的阴毛贴着你展示给他的最娇嫩的地方，因为直冲大脑的刺激倒吸一口气。<br/>
“啊...啊啊！你的！我是你的婊子，Santi！！”你像是用尽全部力气喊了出来。<br/>
加西亚忍不住笑了出来，对你的表白很满意，他恢复了原来的速度——熟悉的感觉开始积聚——天啊，你真是渴的不行，渴望让他亲手把你推下欲望的悬崖，渴望大快朵颐伊甸园的禁果。粗糙的大拇指在胀大的蓓蕾上蹭来蹭去，溢出的体液让她变得滑腻，腿上的酸胀已逐渐变得麻木。下身吞吐着他的硬物，紧致的蜜道清晰勾勒出他凸起的青筋。<br/>
扁舟孤独地在海洋里飘零，就快要被疯狗浪打翻了，你扭动腰身，忽然在深处被戳到了一块能带给你极乐的软肉。<br/>
在此刻，一切理性的思考都停止了，偌大的房间里只有你和加西亚两个人你而已，一对竭力在对方身上汲取快乐的躯体，其他一切都与你们没有关系。<br/>
这个世界突然按下了静音键。<br/>
“Santi！”<br/>
宽大的手掌用力掐着你的膝弯，精瘦健硕的腰胯朝着你深处最脆弱处狠狠向上顶，硬物蹭过充血的黏膜，灭顶的快感让你差点晕厥，熟悉的快要失禁的感觉又来了——加西亚突然一把抓过你的头发把你拽过来，血红的嘴唇贴上你的，用力吮吸着，你所能做的只有顺从他，婉转娇媚的淫叫声被热烈的吻封在肚子里，<br/>
加西亚的小腹上已经是湿乎乎的一片，沿着阴茎流下来乳白色的精液和清澈的爱液混在一起，淫荡色情。<br/>
你像被抽走了魂一样，趴在加西亚的胸口，大脑一片空白，过了好一会儿才听到头顶上传来加西亚深深的喘息声。<br/>
太阳依旧斜照着和平美好的洛圣都，凉爽的海风把洁白的窗帘吹得哗哗作响，派对音响不知什么时候播放起了《WAP》，你一边抚摸着加西亚胸口的伤疤，一边轻轻笑出声。加西亚伸手环抱着你的肩膀，低头亲吻你的发丝，问你在笑些什么，你只是抬头贴上他的嘴角，没有回答。<br/>
……</p><p>......没错，《WAP》</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>